


His.

by polyglotAuthour



Series: Belonging [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, M/M, Manipulation, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyglotAuthour/pseuds/polyglotAuthour
Summary: An outlandish element has been introduced to our lovely Unknown, in addition to the two humans.It begs for the question: and how could that affect the timeline?(Alternate Universe centred on how could the Beast react to multiple intrusions on his realm)





	His.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my lovely beta, D_Joana_a_Shippadora.

**His.**

***

 

The creature was oh-so-dreadfully bored. It had been a long time since it had interacted with a fresh, unfamiliar, untainted mind.

It had just finished stretching its long-limbed, nightmare-inducing body. It let out a long, pained groan of boredom and left the plane it was, only to wander forevermore in the Unknown.

 

* * *

 

The Beast immediately noticed the presence of the two humans, since they clearly did not belong on this side. He had also perceived the fracture in the reality of His plane. A being of untold aeons of age had determined that now was the finest moment to stir.

With three intruders in His realm, now was the true and only moment that he condemned the limitations that the damnable lantern provided.

Perhaps, He considered, Now would be the best moment to _really_ try to break the seal.

 

It was the first time since the very first fallen that He, the Beast, would be in a distinctly unpleasant situation if He does not resolve it hastily.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that the Beast seized as top priority was to incite the eld Woodsman that it was a _great_ idea to wander close to the brim of the forest, and, thus, near the lake. It was mind-numbingly easy to convince the Woodsman.

 

And lo! He had time to search for the now-nearly-forgotten library of times before His existence.

 

After painstakingly searching every corner of the Unknown, He came to the conclusion that it was either lost – or He was not powerful enough to find it. Which, as a loop, took him back to His first problem; and, accursing his naiveté, the Beast settled that He should analyse the humans, as there was no foreseeable way of dealing with the eldritch invader.

 

He found the humans easily. They were mere children, still naïve, trusting and longing – be it for approval or comfort. The older – He was led to believe that the term for those of his approximate age is adolescent – was bitter, angry, resentful. Yet, he still longed. The infant, on the other hand, was naïve, inexperienced, and, thus, easy to misguide.

 

Oh, if only He could separate them… which He could. And would, after all, the child was too young and optimistic to be changed – except for extenuating circumstances, as it seemed that he was oh-so-very attached to the older human.

Yet, alike, they look not. It later came to his understanding that they were brothers of the same mother, but different fathers. That, in addition to their age difference, was a likely reason for their difficult relations.

 

Their presence provided a change that He both longed and was refreshed by as resentful to.

 

* * *

 

 

As His Machiavellian project was set into motion, the half-brothers grew apart, and He found that, perhaps, He did not mind the introduction of the older – adolescent – human to His realm as much as He thought He would.

 

It was most surprising; and, later, he would label it as pleasant.

 

And, then, He came to the verdict that it would be most beneficial to Him that the adolescent – He overheard that his name is Wirt, but He still had to confirm – was isolated. It would make him much more malleable towards accepting His advice, His presence.

 

He murmured to the wind that none were to aid the young, and it was attended to. He coaxed His woods to marvel the infant, but to dismay the adolescent.

 

They were in conflict sooner than he foretold; the chasm between the pair of half-brothers was now irreparable.

 

* * *

 

 

When He approached the older human with honeyed whispers and was met with the sweetest lullaby of sorrow and resentfulness that he ever heard from a human, He was in awe. Wirt wept beautifully, abandoned, angered, disheartened.

 

And He, the Beast, was near.

The Wirt-boy was lured by comfort, promises of _safety,_ warmth and that his younger half-sibling would never ‘ _torment_ ’ him again.

 

 

A new, young, still-small tree of Edelwood sprouted, a fine addition to His forest. Another, older, that served him for so very long, was at its side, as a mockery for company.

 

* * *

 

 

He, now, had His roots deep, _deep_ in Wirt’s heart.

 

The boy cherished him like none ever had. He seeded the idea that he should stay with Him forever.

 

Not too long after, He found an old tome with magic older than Him. There, to His delight – it was the only possible name for the feeling – He found a spell to transfer the bind to a creature. The spell was delicate, with large emphasis in consent; but after it was done, He would not need to worry about fragility, as Wirt would become His main source of energy – for a time.

 

After that, He would soon be powerful enough to grant the boy semi-deity status, therefore granting him ageless existence. He would need to research more if He ever felt the need to severe the bond entirely.

After all, as long as suffering existed, He would too, as it would be His main source of power.

 

After he worded His “request” behind a veil of loving rhymes, Wirt was more than eager to comply.

 

* * *

 

The Young Lover, love-struck with Beast, met his disguised demise with all his heart.

 

As Beast was his first, his last, his _only_. He belonged to Him and none else. His mind, his heart, his body and soul were only for The One who ‘rescued’ him on his lowest.

 

His rhymes and songs, smiles and tears, flesh, blood and viscera are owned by the Beast.

 

* * *

 

 

The creature that invaded the Unknown was more than pleased with the chain of events and decided that it would be most entertaining to stay hidden and watch the misery play.


End file.
